Taken
by EnvysGirl
Summary: Rynn and Shego's daughter is missing. Where could she have gone? Or who could have taken her? Its up to Rynn and Shego and their friends to track down the missing teen!


** "Taken"**

****_Whew! Finally managed to finish this...Lol I know the title sounds a lot like the movie BUT lets just say that some of ya'll might like this a lot better. Hehehe...All the characters in this fic all belong to their original owners. I really hope you guys like this, so just sit back and enjoy the show! XD

* * *

  
_

It was late, and Rachel and Emily were walking hand-in-hand down the street. The two teens spent the entire day together, and both of them had to agree that it was truly one of the best dates they had been on thus far. First, it was a walk through the park, it was in the middle of April so the weather was perfect in their opinions. Then, it was a trip to the mall, Rachel got to see Emily try on several attractive (not to mention sexy) outfits while shopping, which was a bonus for her. Then, it was a movie. They had an argument on which film they wanted to see, Emily wanted to see a new romantic-comedy that came out while Rachel wanted to see some new zombie killing flick that was released on the same date. They played rock-paper-scissors and sadly for Emily, Rachel won. So zombie killing it was. To top the whole day, they both had a romantic dinner, even though it was at an old pizza place that Rachel seemed to be very fond of. Emily didn't mind since she did have a hunger for pizza. After the pizza, they spent the last few hours in the arcade. Rachel was hooked on the zombie killing game, while Emily was obsessed with the racing game. After many hours of game playing, they finally decided to call it a day. And what a day it was they both thought.

"Well, I guess this is good night." Emily said as she stepped up on the porch. She turned and smiled at the raven-haired beauty that was standing before her smiling contently.

"Yeah. I really had fun today." Rachel said stuffing her hands in her pockets. She was blushing slightly but it was hard to notice with her odd skin color and the lighting of the street lights.

"Me too. I love spending time with you." Emily smiled sweetly, which made Rachel grin widely and unknowingly made her pointed ears twitch. Emily giggled. "Aww! So cute!"

Rachel groaned and covered her ears with her hands. "A trait from my Mother. Stop laughing! Its not funny!" Rachel said feeling embarrassed now.

Emily stopped laughing but still continued to smile. She leaned in and gave Rachel a light peck on the lips. Rachel blinked in surprised and smiled sheepishly. "I'll call you tomorrow." Emily said as she began to turn away to open the door to her house.

"Wait." Emily turned around and was quickly pulled into a kiss by Rachel. Emily closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. The two shared their embrace for two whole minutes until they finally parted.

"Goodnight." Emily said with a flushed face. She turned and opened the door.

"See you tomorrow." Rachel smiled and waved as she stepped off the porch and began walking down the street. Emily smiled and blew her lover a kiss before she quietly shut the door. Rachel grinned and began to dance down the street. "Booyah!" she leapt over a trash can and kicked an empty drink can down the street. She was in such a good mood that it would have scared her if she cared.

Rachel was smiling to herself as she began to remember the first time she met Emily. The two had been dating for several months now, which is rare in her opinion considering that she wasn't really into long-term relationships. She figured that it was because Emily was different from most girls. Different was good in Rachel's opinion. However in her parent's opinion, she began to think…it takes more than being different to be accepted into the RoseHart family.

Rachel could remember the first time she introduced Emily to her parents. Boy, talk about tension. Shego, or "Mom" as Rachel refers to her, didn't seem to mind that her daughter was dating a human. She was actually quite fond of the young Britain. Shego was just happy that her daughter finally found someone to make her happy. Rynn, or "Mother", however, was a slightly different story. Rynn didn't approve of the fact that her daughter was dating a mortal. She found it to be deplorable. Rynn never trusted mortals due to past memories, Shego however was a whole different story when she first fell in love with the green thief.

Rachel shook her head not wanting to think about her parents and their love life. She shivered at the thought of them "doing the deed" or something kinky. Oy, no child should ever walk in on their parents doing "the nasty" she thought.

There were a few noises coming from behind a bush a few feet behind Rachel where she walking. She stopped right in her tracks as she heard the noise again. The first time she heard it, she thought it might had been a cat or dog. But the noise and movement from the bush seemed to be louder…and bigger. Rachel looked back slightly, not making any sudden movements.

"Who's there?" she called out.

No answer.

"You really don't want me to cover over there and drag your ass out. Really. You don't." she arched an eyebrow when she heard nothing. "Hmmm…" her ears twitched slightly when she felt someone approaching behind her. She reacted fast.

With vampire speed she quickly grabbed the person sneaking up behind her and threw them to the ground. The person grunted in pain as they fell to the ground. All of a sudden Rachel turned only to find herself surrounded by masked figures. They were wearing masks that were similar to a skeletons face. Wearing all black to conceal themselves in the dark.

"Who the hell are you?!" she yelled baring her fangs at them, giving them the hint not to come any closer.

"Rachel Valeria Rosehart?" one of the masked phantoms spoke.

"Yeah?" she answered rudely. "How the fuck do you know my name?"

"You must come with us. Now. "the masked being responded.

"Tch. I don't think so. My mommy says never to talk to strangers. So WHY am I talking to you again?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you do not come with us willingly, we will have to subdue you." the masked phantom spoke with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Screw you. I'm not going anywhere." Rachel said firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then…you leave us no choice." and with a snap of the fingers, the masked phantoms moved in to attack.

Rachel smirked deviously as she cracked her knuckles and ignited her plasma. "This should be fun." she grinned as her fangs extended. She quickly dodged one punch and blocked a kick with her knee. She leapt high above one phantom and did a round-house kick to the face. As the phantom fell to the ground Rachel landed gracefully on her feet. She shot a direct plasma bolt to one phantom hitting him directly in the chest sending him flying into a fence. "Are you guys done yet?" Rachel asked faking a yawn.

One phantom came from behind hoping to tackle Rachel to the ground. Rachel turned and quickly swung her arm hitting him in the throat. He fell to the ground gasping and coughing violently. Rachel took this opportunity to grab the phantom by his shirt and threw him into another one of his comrades. Rachel backed up against a tree as more masked figures emerged from the shadows and began to surround her. She smirked deviously and just ignited her plasma.

"You assholes are just begging to have your limbs torn off aren't you?" she said taking her fighting stance. Just as she was about to attack, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck. She reached up and pulled out a long needle that mysteriously ended up deep in her skin. "What the hell…?" she inspected the needle and noticed her vision becoming blurry. "Wh-What did…you jackasses…do to…me..?" her body was starting to feel numb and her head was feeling dizzy. She fell to her knees and started to breathe heavily as she tried to resist whatever drug she was injected with.

"You would be wise not to resist." one phantom approached and stood looking down at her. "The drug we injected you with can even bring down the most vicious vampire."

"D-Damn you…" Rachel growled as she reached for the phantom. "I'll…kill you. You son of a bitch…"

"There is no need for vile language." the phantom spoke as he punched Rachel in the face knocking her unconscious. "Bind her. And put her in the cage. We can't have our little experiment unchained when she wakes up." the phantom chuckled darkly.

One of the masked figures put a chained collar around Rachel's neck, and roughly dragged her and threw her in a steel cage in the back of a van. With a press of the gas the van sped off, disappearing into the night.

-The RoseHart Residence-

"Where is she?" Rynn said as she pasted back in forth. "She could have at least called and said that she was gonna be late." she looked at her wristwatch already pass midnight and that just made her worry even more.

"You worry too much, Princess." Shego said yawning as she walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. "I'm sure she's just having a great time with Emily." she said reaching for the remote.

"She said she wouldn't be out late! And how can you stay so calm when our daughter is out there all alone?!" Rynn said as she started to get even more scared.

"Rynn…this is Rachel remember? OUR daughter remember?" she raised an eyebrow. "She inherited enough abilities from us to take down a whole SWAT team." Shego chuckled.

"I guess you're right. But if I find out that Emily girl hurt Rachel, there is gonna be a reckoning." Rynn said with a serious face.

Shego smirked. "Rynn…"she reached up and pulled the silver haired Elf to where she was standing between her legs. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe Rachel has chosen this girl to be her mate?"

Rynn blinked as if she was confused. "I…I didn't think Rachel would be ready to choose a mate. I mean…she's still so young!" she looked into the emerald eyes of her lover.

"Of course she's young. She can't age remember?" Shego said laughing softly. "But you don't want our daughter to be alone forever do you?" she said smiling softly.

"Well no, but…" Rynn said looking away.

"Then don't worry about it." Shego leaned in and kissed Rynn's stomach. "You still got me remember? And you're stuck with me, babe." she said grinning widely.

Rynn smiled and blushed softly. "Yeah…and I wouldn't want it any other way." she said leaning down and capturing Shego's lips in a kiss. It started off as a simple kiss but soon blossomed into a flaming kiss.

Shego began to pull Rynn to her, and the Elf crawled onto the thief until she was sitting in her lap on the couch. Rynn wrapped her arms around the raven haired woman's neck, pulling her closer to her. They both began to moan softly into each others mouths. The sounds they were making was driving both of them crazy and Shego began to slip her hand up Rynn's shirt. The Elf moaned in response as she felt Shego's fingers on her bare skin. Just as Shego was about to pull the young Elf's shirt off the doorbell rang. They broke apart and turned their attention to the door.

"Dammit. Talk about bad timing!" Shego said with irritation in her voice.

"Who could that be?" Rynn said getting up from the couch and walked towards the door. "Who is it?" she asked leaning into the door to hear a response.

"Uhhhhh…who do you think?" a muffled female voice responded.

Rynn's ears twitched in surprise as she recognized the voice. She quickly unlocked the door to open it, and just when she was about to turn the door knob, the door was violently kicked open by inhuman strength sending Rynn flying into a wall.

"WAZZUP!!", a young beautiful catgirl shouted as she stepped inside the house. She looked around slightly confused. "Huh, where is everybody?"

Shego heard the noise and walked in only to be greeted with a big hug from the catgirl. Shego grunted and staggered back slightly. "Hey, Ness. Good to see ya." she patted the girl's head.

"Awww! That means a lot coming from you, Sheeg!" Nessa grinned as she pulled back and playfully punched the thief in the shoulder. "You big softy! Say where's Rynn? "she smiled as she looked around.

"She went to answer the door. What, you didn't see her?" Shego asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Eh?" Nessa blinked with a confused face.

They both heard a muffled groan and turned to the doorway. The front door that had been kicked down was lying on the floor, and they noticed Rynn buried right in the wall. "Ouch" was the response they got.

"Oops", Nessa said as she sweat dropped.

"Oy…", Shego shook her head as she went over to help her wife. "Wait to go, Ness." she said observing Rynn's current situation.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Nessa shouted.

Rynn slid down the wall and slumped to the floor, clearly seeing nothing but stars at the moment. "Ahahaha…lookit the pwetty stars, Shego. Ahahaha…" the Elf said dizzily.

"Uhh…okaaay…so MAYBE she got hit harder than I thought. " Nessa grinned nervously.

Shego rolled her eyes as she gathered Rynn in her arms and carried her to the couch. "Next time you decide to kick a door down, you might want to make sure there's nobody on the other side of it, okay?" she said laying Rynn down gently on the couch.

"Yeah yeah…" Nessa waved Shego off as she went to the kitchen to get a wet washcloth for Rynn.

Hirith walked down the stairs rubbing her eye. "Ey…whats with all the ruckus?" she asked yawning loudly. "A demon like me needs her beauty sleep ya know."

"Sorry to wake you. We just had a little accident that's all." Shego said putting a pillow behind Rynn's head.

"Accident? Goodness shit, Shego, did you do something to Rynn again?" Hirith asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Do something? What are you talking about?" the raven haired woman asked. Shego had to admit that she didn't really like Hirith that much. The only thing that kept her from throwing the dark Elf out of her house was the resemblance she shared with her wife.

"I'm talking about you transforming into your demon self again and scaring the shit outta Rynn over there." the dark Elf said pointing at her counterpart laying on the couch.

"I have done no such thing. I have complete control over my powers, thank you." Shego said dismissing the conversation. "Rynn just got pumpled into a wall, is all." she said stroking the sliver haired Elf's head.

"How the hell did that happen?" the black haired Elf asked when she was all of a sudden smacked in the ass by a wet towel. She yelped loudly as she rubbed her now sore rear. "What in all the seven hells?!"

"Sup, Hirith!" Nessa gritted the dark Elf by poking her forehead. "I'm glad you're happy to see me." she grinned as she walked past the Elf.

"Nessa, you little vermin." the dark Elf growled.

"That's enough, Hirith." Shego said as she took the washcloth from Nessa and laid it on Rynn's forehead.

"Dude! Check out that lump on her head! Its huge!" Nessa said pointing at a spot on top of Rynn's head.

"Ooh! Lemme see!" Hirith hurried over and hovered over her unconscious sibling. "Wow, you did a number on her." she snickered loudly.

Rynn groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh…did you guys get the tag number of the truck that hit me?" she asked sitting up slightly. "Ouch…" she rubbed her head.

Shego chuckled softly. "Sadly no, but Nessa offered to apologize in their stead. Right, Nessa?" she turned to the catgirl.

"Uh…right!" the catgirl swooshed her tail around. "Umm…I'm sorry, Rynn. I didn't mean to knock you into a wall. "she laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Its okay. I've been through worse. "Rynn smiled softly. "But next time you decide to come visit, just make sure you know who is behind the door, okay?"

"Yeah yeah…" Nessa shrugged.

"So why are you here anyway?" Shego asked taking a seat beside her wife.

"Uh…I forgot." Nessa blinked.

Hirith growled and hit Nessa in the back of the head. "What the hell?! You can't just randomly come over here and not have a reason for being here!"

"Oh! Now I remember!" Nessa perked up happily. Hirith fell hard on the floor. "Dudes! Dudes! I almost got hit by a van! I almost became road kill!! Didja hear me?! ROAD KILL!!" she grabbed Hirith's shirt and began shaking her violently. "I almost went up to the big litter box in the sky, man!!"

"Uhh…kaaay?" Hirith said as Nessa continued shaking the life out of her.

Rynn and Shego looked at each and just started laughing.

"Was it a milk truck, Nessa??" Shego laughed loudly.

"Ey! That's not funny!" Nessa said crossing her arms. "Hey, ya'll wanna know the really weird part?" she shifted her eyes. "I caught a wiff of Rachel's scent as the van went by."

"What?" Rynn asked. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I smelt your daughter on that van that almost hit me." Nessa said using sign language. "Wait. What if Rachel was the one driving?!" she gasped loudly. "OHMYGAWD! Your kid tried to kill me!!!" she creamed hysterically.

Hirith bonked the catgirl on the head." Calm your ass down. Your story doesn't really add up ya know." she said rubbing her chin in thought.

"You're right. Maybe because Rachel tried to run me over?" Nessa said with a huff.

Shego looked at Rynn who was staring out into space. The thief could read her wife's emotions like a book and she could see that the Elf was beginning to worry about their daughter. Shego swallowed hard and stood up.

"I'm going to go look for her." she said firmly.

"What?" the Elf turned her attention to her lover.

"Rachel has been gone for awhile now, so I'm going to go look for her." Shego said putting her black leather jacket on.

"W-Wait! I'll go too!" Rynn said getting to her feet, but was halted by Shego's hand on her shoulder.

"No. I want you to stay here incase she comes home, okay?" Shego smiled softly at her lover.

"But…" Rynn sighed and nodded. "Okay. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. I'll call Shay and have him meet me so we can start our search. Hirith and Nessa will stay here with you. I don't want you here by yourself." she said grabbing a flashlight from the closet.

"Roger that, boss!" Nessa saluted. "We'll keep things safe here!" Shego smiled and ruffled the catgirl's hair.

"I'm counting on you. BOTH of you." she said eyeing Hirith who flinched as she hid a vodka bottle behind her back. "No drinking."

"Aye aye, captain." Hirith faked a smile and waved the green skinned woman off.

"I'll be back soon." Shego said as she walked towards the doorway but was stopped by a hand pulling on her jacket. She turned to see Rynn the one tugging on her jacket. She looked like a shy little girl and Shego thought it was cute.

"Be careful. And…and come back soon, okay?" Rynn said as she looked up shyly at her raven haired lover.

Shego smiled softly and leaned down and kissed the Elf. "I love you." she whispered against Rynn's lips.

Rynn blinked and flushed deeply. "I-I love you too!"

Shego chuckled as she walked out the door. "I know you do." she waved farewell as she walked down the street, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket and started dialing Shay's number.

"Well. She's gone." Hirith stated as she flopped down on the couch. "And…we all know what this means." she grinned as she pulled out a vodka bottle. "We drink till we pass out!"

"Whoohoo!! I'm in!" Nessa jumped up and down on the couch.

"H-Hang on! Didn't you hear Shego say 'No Drinking'?", Rynn asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Huuuuh?? I didn't hear Shego say that." Hirith said pretending to be shocked. "Goodness. Did YOU hear Shego say that, Ness??"

"Nu-uh. Not at all." Nessa said with an innocent smile.

"You're both horrible." Rynn shook her head and began to walk off but was pulled down by Hirith.

"Uh-uh-uh. "Hirith waved her index finger. "You're gonna join the party too, missy." she grinned a fanged grin as she held up the vodka bottle.

"Booyah!" Nessa turned up the stereo and began head banging.

"Wha-?! N-No!! Lemme go!! You horrible monster!!" Rynn hollered as she struggled in Hirith's grip.

"Flattery won't getcha nowhere, hon." she snickered. "Bottoms up!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

-_To Be Continued

* * *

_

_Alrighty! So how did you guys like the first chapter?? Good? Bad? Eh, just review. Lol_

_I'll try and have chapter two soon so please be patient. XD_

_Next Time: Rachel finds herself in a labratory as...Dr. Drakken's experiment?! Meanwhile, Shego and Shay are hot on the trail of finding the missing teen. Rynn is growing impatient and decides to leave to find her daughter with the help of Hirith and Nessa of course._

_So Stay Tuned!!  
_


End file.
